Shiryuu Hatenko
Shiryuu Hatenko (支流破天, "Flow That Breaks the Heavens") Appearance Shiryuu is an attractive young woman of average height, with long pink hair that she keeps tied back into a messy ponytail that extends past her waist, and matching pink eyes. Her breasts are also quite large which causes Enishi a lot of grief as he often gets caught eyeing her down, much to his embarrassment. Fittingly enough, along with Elize Narukami and Ryoko Sanada's breasts, Shiryuu is collectively referred to as the Six Enormous Mountains by Enishi. Shiryuu wears a no-sleeve white shirt that splits into two loose, tail-like ends at her waist, which then extend down the sides of her legs. She also wears a red tie with two yellow lines around her collar and a short, red skirt with two yellow lines. Shiryuu can also be seen wearing red stockings, black shoes, red and black cuffs on her wrists and ankles, and black and red fingerless gloves. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: As shown during her multiple battles, Shiryuu is an accomplished hand-to-hand fighter. While she has difficulty fighting against people of the Master Class, such as Kujina Akiha, Shiryuu has still shown impressive skill in fighting unarmed and has been shown capable of dominating others in battle, easily evading attacks. * Yukiakari (雪明り, "Light Reflected by Snow"): A distinctive technique that Shiryuu developed all on her own. Using her great speed, she is able to attack the opponent several times with her fists, leaving afterimages of her fists in the process. While she does not have monsterous levels of strength like Ryoko or Kotori Yatogami, Shiryuu possesses enough strength for this technique to do a considerable amount of damage. The impact of this technique was seen to leave a large crater in the wall behind the opponent that was struck head-on, indicating that the force of this technique can travel through a medium and into another. Teleportation Magic Shiryuu's Magical capabilities allow for her to transfer matter from one point to another, seemingly instantaneously, without the matter in question actually traversing the intervening space in material form. The ability itself is extremely versatile with there apparently being no distinguishable restriction or limit to either the composition or the size of target(s) involved in the teleportation or how far she can send anything. The Magic itself also demonstrates little to no consequence to the time taken to arrive at the ultimate destination, even if multiple particular values are increased significantly. However, although the relocation of the target occurs almost immediately, Shiryuu requires an extremely brief period in order to define the intended final location, leaving a small opportunity in which she is vulnerable to attack from her opponents, particularly if they possess high-speed attacks. In contrast, Shiryuu utilizes various ways of determining the initial destination, ranging from a circular area emanating outwards from her feet to numerous interlocking hexagonal platforms, suitably restricting not only the area but also the objects which she desires to teleport. The combination of these diverse qualities perfectly accommodates Shiryuu's combat ideology, allowing her to defeat her opponents without having to needlessly defile her own hands, by simply transporting her enemies into hazardous situations, such as the upper atmosphere. Spells *'Prism Transfer '(三稜鏡転送, "Sanryōkyō Tensō"): Designating a preferred location by placing her fingers perpendicular to her thumbs to create a rectangular scope, Shiryuu forms a hexagonal shaped outline with her outstretched hands, a substantial distance above the intended target. As she completes this, her hands launch a beam of light directly toward her target, creating a prism around their position which prevents escape. Anything trapped within the confines of the subsequent hexagonal prism are immediately teleported, including the ground located underneath the intended target down to a significant depth. Although this spell requires a proportionally greater amount of time than her regular teleportation, its wide range makes it difficult for an opponent to evade successfully. *'Dimensional Rift' (寸法の裂け目, "Sunpō Sakeme"): By her own admission, Shiryuu possesses another spell which she refers to as her "trump card," initiated by extending his hands away from her body. With her arms outstretched, Shiryuu fabricates a minuscule hexagonal planar construct between the confines of her relevant palms that she then imbues with a significant quantity of energy, causing it to fracture and distort under the strain subjected upon it. These destructive attributes are replicated within the surrounding atmosphere as the dimensional fabric begins to rupture, displayed through the apparent shattering of the atmosphere as both the spatial and temporal boundaries of the designated location are broken. The completion of this visible cracking signifies the effective transfer of the areas present inhabitants, thereby annihilating the existence of anyone trapped within the confines of the immediate vicinity, at least from our own respective dimension. Unison Raid Spells * After the Storm (嵐の後, "Arashi no Ato"): A Spell only usable when Genma Akahoshi and Shiryuu work in tandem with one another. First, Genma creates a large barrier to take on the incoming attacker before Shiryuu weaves her Magic through Genma's barrier. This allows the two to have a protective wall that causes anything that attempts to pass through to enter into its future state. This has been seen where the barrier created converted a massive fireball from Ikari Ryoko into nothing more than a column of smoke. This also works on living targets, but cannot age them to the point of dying, however, this spell can age them for an extended period, weakening their health and overall battle performance. Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Independent Mage Category:Xodus Member Category:Members of Xodus